This application is based on and claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 with respect to Japanese Application No. 11(1999)-297426 filed on Oct. 19, 1999, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
This invention generally relates to convertible automobiles. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a luggage panel opening and closing device for a convertible automobile.
A convertible automobile such as an open-air car capable of housing a roof panel and a rear window in a luggage space is known. FIGS. 5(a)-(e) illustrate a sequence of movements involving a roof panel 1, a rear window 2, a package tray 3, and a luggage panel 4 for converting the automobile from the closed top condition shown in FIG. 5(a) to the open top condition shown in FIG. 5(e) to result in an open air car.
FIG. 5(a) shows the condition of the roof panel 1 and the rear window 2 in the closed position. To convert the vehicle to the open-air condition shown in FIG. 5(e), the rear window 2 is rotated to an upright position and is then pulled or driven downwardly toward the rear direction. The roof panel 1 connected to the rear window 2 is moved in the rearward direction while maintaining the horizontal position. In conjunction with these movements of the roof panel 1 and the rear window 2, the luggage panel 4 is rotated about a pivot axis 5 in the clockwise direction to position the luggage panel 4 in a front open condition shown in FIG. 5(b). Further rearward and downward movement of the rear window 2 could cause interference between the package tray 3 and the rearward moving roof panel 1 if the package tray 3 is maintained in the position shown in FIG. 5(b). Accordingly, the package tray 3 is rotated in the counterclockwise direction as shown in FIG. 5(c) towards an upright position to avoid such interference between the package tray 3 and the roof panel 1.
In the condition shown in FIG. 5(c), the roof panel 1 and the rear window 2 are partially housed in the luggage space or trunk 6. Further rearward and downward movement of the rear window 2 causes the roof panel 1 and the rear window 2 to reach the condition shown in FIG. 5(d) in which the roof panel 1 and the rear window 2 are completely housed in the luggage space 6. As shown in FIG. 5(d), a slide board portion 7 of the package tray 3 is pulled or moved in the rearward direction. After confirming the complete housing of the roof panel 1 and the rear window 2 in the luggage space 6, the luggage panel 4 is pivoted counter-clockwise and completely closed as illustrated in FIG. 5(e).
To move the roof panel from the completely open condition to the completely closed condition, a reverse order of movements to that described above is carried out. To place luggage in the luggage space 6 when the roof assembly is in the completely closed condition shown in FIG. 5(a), the lock associated with the luggage panel 4 is unlocked and the rear portion of the luggage panel 4 is lifted by hand.
Japan Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H08-230484 (published on Sep. 10, 1996) describes the movement or motion of the roof panel and the luggage panel, while German Patent Specification No. DE 4446483 discloses the movement or motion of the package tray. As disclosed in the Japanese document, a U-shaped auxiliary frame is provided in the luggage space at the rear portion of the vehicle, a support plate is fixed on an end portion of the opposed leg portions of the auxiliary frame, the luggage panel is supported by the support plate via a rocking parallelogram link mechanism, and the rear portion of the luggage panel can be opened by this link mechanism to the rear open condition. To open the luggage panel to the front open condition, a support pipe of the auxiliary frame extending in the vehicle width-wise direction serves as a rotation axis and the luggage panel is rotated along with the support plate and the rocking parallelogram by the assistance of hydraulic pressure of a hydraulic pressure cylinder. In this case, the rear portion of the luggage panel is locked to the support pipe of the auxiliary frame by a lock device.
However, this known luggage panel opening and closing device suffers from certain disadvantages and drawbacks. Because the U-shaped auxiliary frame is provided in the luggage space for opening and closing the luggage panel, the width of the luggage space is limited to the width between the opposed leg portions of the auxiliary frame. Also, the opposed leg portions and the support plate require sufficient strength for enduring the weight of the luggage panel and the integral rocking around the support pipe of the auxiliary frame, and so the weight of these elements tends to be increased.
In light of the foregoing, a need exists for a luggage panel opening and closing device capable of achieving a front open condition and a rear open condition for permitting access to the luggage space, yet which is not as susceptible to the disadvantages mentioned above.
The luggage panel opening and closing device of the present invention includes a support bracket rotatable about a pivotal center of a pivot axis of the luggage panel provided on the rear portion of the vehicle. The support bracket is supported by the vehicle body via a multiple link mechanism and supports the luggage panel by way of a link member.
With this construction, the front open condition of the luggage panel is achieved by the multiple link mechanism between the support bracket and the vehicle body and a rear open condition of the luggage panel is achieved by a link member between the luggage panel and the support bracket.
According to one aspect of the invention, a luggage panel opening and closing device covering the luggage space in the rear portion of a vehicle and positionable in a front open condition and a rear open condition includes a multiple link mechanism including a main arm accommodated at least at one side of the luggage space and a sub arm supported to the main arm so as to cross over the main arm, a support bracket operatively connected with the multiple link mechanism, a link member connecting the support bracket and the luggage panel, and a motor for actuating the main arm of the multiple link mechanism to enable the front open condition of the luggage panel.
According to another aspect of the invention, a luggage panel opening and closing device that is mounted on a vehicle to cover a luggage space in a rear portion of a vehicle and positionable in a front open condition and a rear open condition to permit access to the luggage space includes a multiple link mechanism including a main arm accommodated at least at one side of the luggage space. The multiple link mechanism is movable to an operating condition to produce the front open condition of the luggage panel and is maintained at a non-operating condition as the luggage panel is moved to the rear open condition. A support bracket is connected to the multiple link mechanism and a link member connects the support bracket and the luggage panel. The link member is movable to an operating condition upon movement of the luggage panel to the rear open condition and is maintained at a non-operating condition as the luggage panel is moved to the front open condition. A motor actuates the main arm of the multiple link mechanism to move the luggage panel to the front open condition.